


Starfall

by Apollo_Vega



Category: Hannibal (TV), Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:52:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16301057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo_Vega/pseuds/Apollo_Vega
Summary: Special Agent Apollo Vega goes missing under mysterious circumstances, and Will Graham is called in to assist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original work I wrote for myself and decided to share with the internet. Please let me know if you have any feedback :) it's set in the world of Hannibal, and interactions with the main characters will come at a later time. The first chapter is intended to set the scene of an upcoming investigation for Will and the gang.

The blindfold was removed from my eyes to reveal a dimly lit room bathed in a glow of a faint red light located directly above me. As my eyes focused I began to panic and scan the area as best I could. The walls and floor appear to be bare concrete, and there is a single black door to my left. I am shackled to the wall with short heavy chains on my wrists and ankles, arms spread straight out and legs slightly apart. My shirt is off, but pants still on. I struggled against the restraints, but these were too well anchored. I am strong, but these were made for someone like me. I squinted into the open room and saw three figures. Two were seated and watching against the back wall, and one was standing close to me. The figure nearest me appeared to be a man. He watched me strain to escape and chuckled. He was shorter than me, of slender but muscular build with dark hair, slicked back. He wore only a half-mask, black pants, and boots. "Nice to see you awake." He said smugly, walking up to me with his hands folded behind him, just out of my reach. Reflected dark light bounced off of the polished leather of his boots as he approached. I slammed outward against the chains, furious. "Let me the fuck out of here you little cunt" I snarled. The smile vanished from his face, and suddenly his right hand came up and slapped me across the face, hard. My head whipped to the side and I felt the sting. "Watch your goddamn mouth, Agent Vega." He growled. My eyes widened as I looked up at him. How does he know my name? My job? "You are going to behave yourself or I will gag you. Do you understand?" he said, all traces of his previous amusement gone. I spit at his feet angrily. "Go fuck yourself." His hand came across my face again, even harder this time. For a few seconds I couldn't see. Dazed, I refocused my eyes back on him, searching his light eyes for something I recognized. "Do. You. Understand." He repeated, dangerously quiet now. I nodded quietly, beginning to understand the gravity of my situation. "That's a good boy." He said, smile returning. He began to pace a bit, looking me over. "He is a fine specimen, ladies. Does he please you?" He called over his shoulder to the others in the back of the room. "We'll see once you get started." The left one replied. The right one remained silent. The man turned back to me, still grinning. "How about we put on a nice show for the girls, hmm?" He whispered, inches from my face. His eyes glinted beneath the mask, looking into mine. Not wanting to die, I nodded slightly. He took a step forward and put his mouth to my ear. "Don't worry, you're safe. Just relax and behave yourself. I know you'll enjoy it." He breathed. Still cautious but slightly pacified, I unclenched my fists as he pulled back. His eyes met mine, and then without blinking, he reached down and grabbed my dick roughly through my pants. Shocked, I gasped and pulled back as much as I could. He laughed. "You're already hard! You love this don't you? Getting slapped, dominated and held down..." He looked delighted. I cast my eyes downward in shame, feeling heat rising in my face. His left hand reached up and lifted my chin to look at him. "Don't supress your reactions. I want them raw and unfiltered." Without warning, his lips were on mine. His kiss was softer than I expected, and filled with emotion I didn't understand. For some reason I wasn't resisting, and sensing that, he worked his tounge inside as his hand fluttered from between my legs to the top of my pants. In one deft movement, I felt them unbutton and drop to my ankles. I shivered violently, but due to fear or excitement I wasn't sure. He pulled away from my face slowly and met my eyes again. They looked... Blue? It was so hard to tell in the light. His right hand reached up and removed the tie from my hair. My black hair spilled over my shoulders and face, obscuring my vision. He smoothed the right side and tucked it behind my ear. His hand lingered on the side of my head while his eyes wandered across my face, and down my body. "Aren't you a sight." He said quietly, almost to himself. He leaned forward next to my ear again and I tensed instinctively. "Remember " he whispered, "I won't hurt you.... Too much." I felt his right hand run down the side of my face and then suddenly, forcefully wrap around my neck, pinning my head up and back against the wall. His grip tightened on either side of my throat and I felt the blood to my head slow. I felt my cock stiffen and twitch at the sensation. I gasped for air but leaned into his grasp in spite of myself. I wasn't in control anymore. He had me and I wanted him to use me, and I didn't know why. He pulled his body away but kept his chokehold. Our eyes locked as his left hand traced over my stomach, hips and down to my dick. He lightly caressed me with one finger. My eyes rolled back and a small sound escaped me. I wasn't thinking. Lost in the feeling, I moaned "please..." His grin widened, showing his teeth. He released his hand from my throat and stepped back. "What was that?" He said, laughter in his quiet voice. Realizing what I was doing, I looked away, hanging my head. "Nothing." I said firmly, eyes on the floor. Because I wasn't looking, I didn't see it coming. There was a loud crack as his open hand crashed into the left side of my face, sending my body as far in that direction as the chains would allow. "BEG." He bellowed, striking me again. I felt my lip split and I tasted blood. "Please..." I said, barely audible. His left hand suddenly gripped my balls and squeezed hard. I screamed and felt tears coming out of my eyes. "I said, beg." He hissed, grip tightening. I let out a sob. "Please!" I yelled, voice tearing. "That's more like it." He released me again. My breath heaved, and I was shaking. I raised my head slightly to look at him, but he had turned around. I had forgotten we we're being watched. "Are we ready, ladies?" He asked politely. The woman on the right had her skirt pulled up over her knees and was working her fingers inside of her slowly, legs apart. "Definitely." She replied in a husky voice. The left woman remained still, staring at me intently. She nodded. The man bowed and turned back to me. "Showtime, Apollo."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and the gang start becoming aware of a situation developing with Agent Vega.

"Everyone out!" Jack Crawford's voice boomed throughout the FBI training classroom, shocking a few students. Special Agent Will Graham was in the middle of explaining a recent case centered around the network consciousness of mushrooms. As his class scurried out of the room, he took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. "Do you have to be so dramatic, Jack?" Will sighed as the head of the FBI’s behavioral science unit approached his desk. "Agent Vega is missing." Jack said, dismissing the comment and tossing a file at Will. Will's eyes snapped up, suddenly concerned. He took the file from the desk and began scanning it quickly. "How did we find out?" Will asked, eyes darting over the pages. There was a photo of his fellow agent's car, apartment entry, work desk. Nothing looked out of place. "When he didn't show up to a crime scene this morning. You know that's not like him. His phone is off so we can't track it, and he didn't leave in his own vehicle." Jack paced fervently.

"Do we know anything about his home life?" Will asked, studying a photo of the bedroom closely. "Not much. No romantic relationships as far as we know, not really any friends outside work either. His family has been contacted and they haven't heard from him since yesterday." Jack leaned forward, placing his hands on the desk, and looked at him pointedly. "Can you help?" He asked. Will set the file down and put his glasses back on. "I need to know if he had any recent doctor visits, appointments... And I need to see his apartment." 

An officer nodded to Will as he entered the building in which Apollo's apartment resided. His eyes darted around the entry quickly, and he then proceeded up the stairs to the third floor. "Vega's in good shape, it's unlikely he would use the elevator regularly..." He thought. Nothing seemed off in the stairwell. As he reached the top, down the hall he spotted another officer, guarding the entrance to the apartment. "Has everything already been photographed and catalogued?" Will asked her as he approached. "Yes, it's ready for you, sir." She opened the door with a gloved hand. 

His shoe covers crinkled as he stepped onto the carpet. The door closed behind him as he surveyed the space. “Modest size, somewhat messy… Standard for a single man of his age.” There were fantasy books strewn across the coffee table, and a pair of work pants draped over the back of the couch. A large PC hummed under the desk in the corner, casting green light across the floor nearby. “So, he’s a reader, plays video games…” He walked forward through the living room and turned on the light in the bathroom. There were several prescription medications on the counter, but the bottles were closed and aligned. "Not hiding them... He's either unashamed or rarely has visitors... Likely the latter." Picking an orange bottle up and turning it in his hands, he studied the text. The label read SYMBYAX. The others were Lithium, Seroquel, Elavil. Making a mental note of the prescribing doctor, he set the bottle down and moved into the bedroom. 

The blackout curtains were drawn, and the room was dark. He flipped the light switch and took in the surroundings. “Hasn’t done laundry in almost a week, but vacuumed recently…” A large deep space telescope stood next to the window, and the pages of an open notebook fluttered next to it on a small table. He crossed the room and picked it up, thumbing through the pages. “Detailed notes on moon patterns and phases. Observing something?” Turning, he spotted an empty bottle of vodka on the nightstand. There were two glasses next to it. Will inhaled deeply. He smelled the scented oil that Apollo usually wore, but caught the faintest hint of something else. Assuming Vega usually slept near the wall (where the nightstand was) he walked around the bed and lifted the covers on the right side. "Earthy, fresh..." The smell was a men's cologne, barely lingering. He spotted a single black hair on the right pillowcase, about 2 inches long. Apollo's hair was much longer than that. Will placed a spare evidence marker next to the hair, and photographed it. He grabbed tweezers and an evidence bag from his pack and sealed it safely inside, labelling the date and time. 

Looking around, the only other thing that stood out was that the closet was open slightly. Sliding the door away, he saw pressed, organized work and formal clothes. In the back-right corner, tucked away was a rugged looking chest labeled "EQUIPMENT" in small, neat block letters. He pulled it out into the center of the small closet and turned it to face him. Flipping the clasps up and opening the lid, his eyes widened slightly in surprise. Inside, neatly organized and clean, were a wide array of BDSM tools. He began taking them out one by one and inspecting them. A studded collar with chain, two types of gags, a 3 foot whip, a leather riding crop, police issue handcuffs, a metal prop gun, ankle restraints, some kind of metal bar with eye hooks, rope, and a leather blindfold. There was also a large, half empty bottle of cleaning solution. Placing each back into the container carefully, Will began to piece together the previous night's events. Closing the lid and tucking the case back into the closet, he stood and walked over to the door. He shut it, and faced the room. Eyes fluttering closed, he started imagining the scene as it had played here. 

He is seated on the bed, Apollo in the doorway. He mouthed wordlessly and turned, heading to the bathroom. Will smiled until Apollo left. Producing a bag of powder from his pocket, he emptied the contents into a poured glass of vodka on the nightstand. He shook the glass slightly to dissolve it, then took the other one and leaned back casually. "I wait until he leaves the room, and slip a narcotic into his drink." Will says aloud to the empty room, lost in the scene. As Apollo returned, seeing the glass in his hand, he walked forward and grabbed the other. 

Will raised the glass in toast with a smirk, and Vega did the same. His eyes were relaxed, trusting. Longing. They both took a long drink, and set the glasses down. After standing for a moment to recover from the taste, he walked over to the closet to grab the case and stumbled slightly. He took the collar with the chain out and a riding crop. The agent pointed to the bed and moved his lips silently. Will removed his shirt, but waited. Any moment now. Right on cue, Apollo suddenly dropped to his knees, eyes unfocused. "I wait for the drug to take effect, and seize my chance for control. I want to see this strong man made weak under my power." Will snatched the items from his hand and fixed the collar around Vega's neck, wrapping the chain around his hand and wrist securely. He yanked it upward to force him to stand, and threw him onto the bed, face down. 

The agent whimpered into the bed. Will grabbed his hair and turned his head to the side, then smoothing the strands he pulled free behind the helpless man's ear. He roughly pulled Apollo's pants down and swung his ankles to the left, bending him over the bed. Grabbing lube from the table to his left, he dropped his pants and covered himself generously with it using his left hand, his right still wrapped with chain. "I am   
going to take him brutally and without mercy. I want his body but this is about control." Will said, pacing around the actual bed as he continued imagining the horror of the night before. The agent unexpectedly smiled weakly up at him, half-conscious, and separated his legs as best he could. 

Surprised and enticed, Will smirked and shoved himself fully into Apollo's ass, yanking the chain back. Vega moaned loudly and jerked backwards, legs shaking. Wiping his wet hand on the bed, Will then placed it on the agent's hip, beginning a rhythm. He was already close, this was the only perk of the plan... "The attacker slams into him repeatedly for a few minutes before finishing hard inside him, another way to assert his control." Apollo's back arched as his head was pulled backward. He was moaning softly, barely concious. His legs shook and then he relaxed into the collar. Will released the chain and tossed it onto the bed. Apollo slumped, and Will extracted himself. "I am done with him, but I don't kill him. I'm either saving him for later or for someone else." He walked to the bathroom, washed himself off in the sink, and returned with a washcloth. 

Flipping the agent over, he took a moment to admire his body before wiping him clean of the excess of his pleasure. "The stains on the bed are mine, and I don't care that this part of me remains. I am the strongest now." Will glanced at the helpless man, and began putting him into the bed and pulled the covers over. "Now here's where I get interesting. I have limited time to leave without being detected, but I simply must take the time to lay with him." Will positioned himself under the covers next to the unconscious body of the agent, resting his head on the pillow next to him and tracing his fingers over the man's chest. "This... Is my design."


End file.
